Help
Mineplex | Knowledge Base/FAQ Note to Editors: When adding an answer to a question, or adding anything to this page please provide a short description of your edits. General ---- Getting Started | Connecting to Mineplex | Official Discord | Rules | Linking your character to the website| Official Events | Games | Getting Help There are multiple support options on Mineplex depending on the nature of your issue. If you're having issues with a recent purchase on Mineplex's shop, contact the support team here, to report a bug you found click here, to report a player breaking our rules fill in the report form found here . For any other issues or if you're not sure where to go, feel free to create a thread in our help section where a community member or staff will be more than happy to assist you! More information on the help section can be found here. Official Events Mineplex regularly hosts official Community events, listed below are just a few of these events: Check the Events Calendar for more information on these and more events. Appealing a Punishment If you think you were punished unfairly or would like to appeal your punishment, click here. If you got banned by GWEN unfairly, the procedure is the same. You can submit an appeal, which will be reviewed by a member of the Quality Assurance team. You know you were banned by GWEN when Cheat Detection is written on the ban message. If you think your account was compromised which resulted in your punishment, read this guide. More information on the website can be found here. How do I report someone breaking the rules? You can post a thread in the report section of the forums. You can read Mineplex's official reporting guide here. If you have any questions/concerns you can contact a Forum Ninja or a Forum Moderator here. (see contacting staff section for details). If you are a Titan or Eternal, you have access to 2 more commands: /report ' - Allows you to report a rule breaker in game (NB: this command is very inefficient in terms of reporting hackers and exploiters, but it works well for chat offenders). '/chatsnap - Allows you to save the chat logs in your game to report later someone on the forums. It will give you a token that you must include in your report under the 'evidence' category to get them punished. (NB: Titans+ Are not allowed to report a chat offender using a screenshot, they can do it only with /chatsnap. If the chatsnap feature breaks, you are allowed to report with screenshot as long as you specify in your report that it is broken). How do I contact a staff member in game? There a multiple ways to do so. You can: * Go to Lobby-1 as there usually is at least one staff member here. * Use /a ' if there is a staff member in your lobby. * Join the staffrequest community: Do '/com staffrequest and shift-left click the redstone block to request to join. Once you are accepted, do /com chat staffrequest and write ! ' in chat (to report a hacker, write '! offender name, offense, server (/server to know your server). * Send a staff member a private message using /tell . Warning: Be aware that it is a lot harder to contact a staff member on the EU server. Most staff members play on US, which means the chance of finding one in Lobby-1, or through /a or in the EU staff request community is very slim. If you find a hacker there, messaging one through discord or submitting a forum report might be your only solutions. Staff ---- Staff Ranks | Current Staff | Becoming a Trainee | Becoming a Builder | Becoming a Youtuber Updated requirements for YT can be found in this thread. Once you are ready, you can apply here! ~ Good Luck! :D What are Member Teams and how do I join one? Member teams are teams open for anyone in the community to join, requirements for each team vary, however; none require you to be staff. Currently, the only member team accepting applications are: the Translations Team, Mineplex Ideas Team, Game Insights team, Event Assistance team, Map testing team and Newsletter team. Tip: Usually, you can easily recognise a member team by the colour of its tag: the background is usually . You can read more about all our staff and member teams here. 'What is a DEV? & How to become a DEV?' Devs (or developers) of Mineplex are the people who make the plugins to make Mineplex what it is. The plugins that they will make are made in Java a programming language that Minecraft is made using. There are three different types of developers on Mineplex, those being Plugin Developer, Minigame Developers, and Backend Developers. Developer is one of the few Staff ranks where you get paid for your work, Plugin Developer, Minigames Developer and Backend Developer the 3 main "types" of developers you can become You can read more on detailed requirements on each position here. They will have the DEV (in-game) rank, such as this developer: How do I message staff? You can see a list of current staff here, select the staff member you'd like to contact and DM them directly. What's a Trainee? Main Article: Trainee '' '''Trainee' is the first rank in our staff team. Trainees are, as the name suggests, training to become a Moderator through the undergoing of a 2 month trial. During this trial, Trainees work with their assigned mentor and learn about the responsibilities of a Moderator. The overall job of our staff members is to ensure that Mineplex’s players have the best experience possible. Read More Detailed Guide on applying for Trainee. What are Staff Teams? Staff often specialize into teams and sub-teams, each with their own role and responsibilities within the Mineplex network. Detailed descriptions of each team can be viewed here. 'What's a C.Mod? ' A C.Mod is a Clans Moderator, handling all matters relating to Champions game and Clans, including Quality Assurance, gameplay testing, map development, in-game and forums moderation, and rule enforcement. These users used to have a gold C.MOD tag in game. It was however removed and replaced by a classic SR.MOD rank, as well as a 'Clans Management' tag on the forums. Do Owners even come online? Rarely, that is what makes meeting one so special! Owners are very busy doing "beside the scenes" work that keeps Mineplex up and running. What does a Leader do? The Leadership Team of Mineplex develops new content, manages the network's staff and servers, and keep the server running; they maintain the basic necessities of Mineplex. With it comes the rank of LEADER (ingame) and Leadership Team (on the forums). Currently, the leaders are AlexTheCoder, BlueBeetleHD, and OneThousand. Forums ---- Getting Started | Community Hosted: Giveaways/Events | Website Feedback | Reporting Bugs Submitting an idea! * Submit a new game idea here * Submit a new kit idea here * Submit a game alteration idea here * Submit any other ideas here When you post an idea in one of these subforums, it will get discussed and reviewed by the Ideas Team before looking for a possible implementation. Discord ---- From May the 2nd, 2018, the Mineplex teamspeak no longer exists and has been replaced by the Mineplex Discord. The Mineplex Discord can be found at discord.mineplex.com. Getting started When you arrive in the discord, read the rules in #read-me. Once you finish, type !agree in #confirmation in order to get access to the discord. If you need assistance, you can tag any moderator as they all are discord staff (Reminder: do not tag Admins or Developers!). If you ever see someone breaking the rules, tagging @Moderator-On-Duty will notify a staff member. Use On the discord you can vote in #polls for server related polls (such as the next game that will be featured in the classics area). You are also able to talk (through chat or voice chat) with others, attend events, share artwork / screenshots / pet photos or even discuss ideas for both platforms (Java & Bedrock). After each update is pushed, a feedback channel is available to gather ideas and suggestions. Plug.dj ---- As of September 15, 2018 the plug.dj platform has closed due to a lack of players. Credits: RobbinK | Author/Editor RobbinK (talk) 20:59, May 11, 2017 (UTC)RobbinK BanMeNerd | Official Editor __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Help desk Category:Help